Parte I: FUEGO
by AngeliqueEvans
Summary: Pequeños relatos sobre las escenas perdidas en la vida de Gale. Porque el fuego puede destruir, pero también protege, cobija y guía.
1. Oxígeno

**Porque la vida/historia no fue muy justa con él.  
**

**Y porque Suzanne Collins es dueña de todos los personajes, yo sólo quise rellenar los huecos.  
**

* * *

**OXÍGENO  
**

Vuelve a echarse hacia atrás con el cuerpo pegado al tronco del árbol. Sabe que su madre no puede con todo sola y que además debe descansar; casi puede ver a Rory molestar a Vick haciéndole llorar, la pila de ropa que su madre tendrá que lavar para poder sacar la comida de la semana, las lágrimas furtivas que seguramente bajan por sus mejillas, casi escucha el llanto del bebé pidiendo atención… pero permanece en el mismo sitio, escondido detrás del árbol.

"Sólo un poco más. Un rato más", piensa, como si pidiera permiso a Hazelle, su madre, para llegar tarde. Por un segundo se siente un idiota desconsiderado con su familia, cosa que en definitiva no es, pero no puede evitar la desconfianza y la _curiosidad_. La primera es clara y justificable, si alguien rondaba por ahí debía ser más cuidadoso con las trampas no porque temiera colgar a la presa equivocado sino porque corría el riesgo de perder las correctas. Por muy pobre y hambriento que estuviera él detestaba el robo y no estaba dispuesto a que alguien le quisiera ver la cara de imbécil. La segunda, por supuesto no deseaba admitirla porque al mismo tiempo le parecía divertido, irónico e imposible. ¿Una niñita andando por ahí sola en el bosque? ¡Claro, no me jodas! Esperó pacientemente un minuto, dos, diez, media hora para descubrir al autosuficiente adulto que se había introducido tan dentro del bosque con esa niña, sin embargo éste nunca apareció, entonces volvió la desconfianza porque si se atrevía a tocar una de sus presas… Ella se acerca a las trampas arrastrando un saco pequeño del que asoma la cola de una ardilla y la tierra de algunas raíces, él entrecierra los ojos preguntándose cómo habrá obtenido al animal enojándose al pensar que no es el único que sabe el arte de usar lazos para diseñar trampas, porque las plantas, bueno, la ha estado observando lo suficiente para ver que las ha ido cortando no como quien corta una flor, sino como quien sabe _**qué**_ corta y _**para qué**_ lo hace. Cuando ella se detiene frente al conejo que había caído en una de las trampas que él había tardado en armar Gale tensa el cuerpo haciendo que los conejos que lleva colgados del cinturón reboten en su cadera.

"Que no se atreva…", piensa apretando los dientes. Continúa observándola mientras ella disminuye la distancia que la separa del conejo. Piel aceitunada y cabello trenzado, lleva puesta una cazadora que le queda enorme haciéndola ver más pequeña de lo que es, botas de caza descocidas que dejan ver uno de sus calcetines y complexión delgada; hasta que toca el conejo con la punta de los dedos la reconoce: es la misma niña que estuvo a su lado en enero, cuando en el Edificio de Justicia recibió de manos del alcalde la medalla al valor en honor a su padre quien había estallado en mil pedazos en la mina. Igual que el padre de esa niñita. El repentino enojo se esfuma en un instante y la rabia que llevaba meses anclada en su pecho le da un respiro que lo desconcierta, incluso la tristeza que se esforzaba en ignorar de pronto se hace menos pesada ante la sola idea de que no sólo a él le pasaban las cosas. Es un pensamiento egoísta y lo sabe, pero se siente _**bien**_ saber que no sólo él se siente vacío, no sólo él se siente solo, burlado e impotente, no era el único que debía apañárselas solo para alimentar a su familia.

El instinto territorial lo empuja a salir de su escondite con el firme propósito de dejarle claro que no debe meterse con lo que no es suyo. Debe admitir que también lo hace para asustarla.

_ Eso es peligroso _ dice con una voz grave que no se conocía. Internamente sonríe agradeciendo a la pubertad por esa arma capaz de amedrentar a cualquiera.

Ella suelta el conejo dando un salto hacia atrás con sorpresa. Lo mira unos segundos tal vez comparando sus oportunidades contra él por si finalmente decide hacerse la valiente y huir con las presas que no le corresponden. ¡Pobre mocosa! Con esfuerzo su cabeza llega por encima del ombligo de él y es tan delgaducha que no tiene la mínima oportunidad. Gale le pregunta su nombre con la misma voz grave.

_ Catni…

¡Qué nombre tan raro… horrendo! Ella habla con voz tan queda que le es imposible entenderla del todo. ¿Estará asustada? Pero estos meses sin su padre le han enseñado a no fiarse de nadie, ese anciano idiota del Quemador que le había cambiado 5 ardillas por leche rancia hacía varias semanas le había hecho aprender la lección sobre la confianza: no existía tal cosa. Niñita o no, podía ser una ladrona, así que se acerca y descuelga el conejo de la trampa con el cuchillo, colocándolo junto a los otros que lleva en el cinturón.

_ Bueno, Catnip, robar está castigado con la muerte, ¿no lo habías oído?

Ella parece repentinamente enfadada y eso le causa gracia. ¡Vaya crío!

_ Katniss _ dice en voz más alta ("Igual es horrendo", piensa él)_. Y no estaba robando, sólo quería echarle un vistazo a tu trampa.

_ ¿Entonces de dónde has sacado la ardilla?_ ¿Estaba intentando mentirle o de alguna forma él no había notado que ella ya había hurtado sus presas?

_ La maté con el arco _ responde ella muy segura dedicándole una mirada penetrante y desafiante. Él arquea las cejas levemente notando el rudimentario arco que la niña lleva al hombro y una repentina envidia le invade. ¡Qué ganas de hacerse de uno como esos! Se encuentra preguntándose cómo demonios había hecho esa diminuta y enclenque niña de la Veta para adquirir uno. ¿Lo había fabricado ella misma? Al parecer no era el único que tenía secretos.

_ ¿Puedo verlo?

_ Si _responde ella dándoselo_, pero recuerda que robar está castigado con la muerte.

Es involuntario, con los dedos callosos acariciando el arco, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa ante el sonido de sus propias palabras ahora en voz de la niña. Y la sensación es extraña y placentera, pacífica, hasta los músculos de su rostro se sienten extraños y agradecidos por la sonrisa que hacía tantos meses no aparecía en su cara. No se toma la molestia de ocultarla porque una súbita alegría lo invade al comprobar que se trata de un arco de verdad, uno que _sirve_, no como las fallidas armas que él intentó fabricar los primeros meses. Le pregunta en dónde lo ha conseguido aceptando en voz alta que desea uno aunque fuera un objeto _ilegal_ en el distrito. Lo que ella le responde es lo más raro y al mismo tiempo inquietante: ella le conseguirá uno siempre y cuando él le enseñe a montar una trampa decente para poder atrapar no uno, sino más de 5 conejos al día y poder llevarlos a casa para comer. Él no recuerda a la familia de la niña pero le parece injusto, exactamente como en su caso, que ella tenga que llevar la comida a su casa siendo tan pequeña.

_¿Aceptas o no? _ le apresura ella con impaciencia.

_ Sólo unas semanas _ responde encogiéndose de hombros ocultando las ganas y la necesidad que tiene de un arma como esa.

La niña frunce los labios, afirma y se aleja corriendo en dirección a la pradera sin siquiera decirle adiós. Él la sigue con la mirada a la distancia antes de volver a poner las trampas y verificar el contenido de las más lejanas. La idea de tener compañía en el bosque no le gusta nada y mucho menos la compañía de un crío porque al margen de todo ya pesar de tener 3 hermanos pequeños, no le gusta hacerle de niñera.


	2. Profundo

**Porque la vida/historia no fue muy justa con él y porque aunque no tenga muchos seguidores no pensaba dejar este fic.  
**

******Y porque Suzanne Collins es dueña de todos los personajes, yo sólo quise rellenar los huecos.**  


* * *

**PROFUNDO**

La diferencia entre una mala idea y un buen trato es muy grande, él siempre estuvo seguro de que eran lo mismo con excepción de lo que obtendría al finalizar el segundo. Sin embargo, jamás admitirá, al menos no a corto plazo, que se ha equivocado.

Odia sentirse asechado, perseguido, observado. Odia tener que repetir las cosas, enseñar 2, 3... 6 veces el mismo nudo, compartir esas trampas -_**sus**_ trampas- que le costaron ojos irritados, dedos adoloridos, ampollas, rasguños y días enteros de práctica. Odia compartirse, porque es así como lo siente, regalándole su tiempo a una niñata que estaba seguro terminaría echándose a llorar al primer raspón y ¡Ah! ¡Cómo se había equivocado! No obstante descubre que con el paso de los días el bosque se hace menos grande, el silencio menos pesado, hasta los conejos había dejado de ser tan ágiles y Rory, Vic, Posy y su madre dejaban de parecer tan delgados. Descubre con demasiada humillación que no desea demostrar, que no es tan fuerte o ágil como pensaba aunque sí demasiado orgulloso para admitir que no se siente seguro cuando ella se mete al lago en busca de plantas acuáticas, veloz y ligera como un pequeño pez de ojos grises y aleta oscura. La necesidad de conocimientos de supervivencia gana a la curiosidad, quiere saber más sobre las propiedades curativas de las plantas, sobre lo peligrosos que pueden ser algunos frutos, quiere aprender a trazar ese arco en el aire con una flecha y dar en el objetivo. ¡Y eso que se trata de una niña! Y no porque lo sorprenda con su habilidad al nadar o le hubiera prometido un arco significa que le agrada, simplemente es un trato, los sentimientos –que no los hay- no tienen nada que ver en eso aunque no puede dejar de sentir algo de lástima. Un par de veces se han encontrado en la escuela pero no se dedican ni una mirada, ella pasa de largo sola y callada como siempre y él, bueno, nunca ha sido muy social, ¿qué iba a decirle? _¿Hola Catnip cómo estas?_ ¡Ja! Eso se llama fraternizar y él no está para tales tonterías.

A pesar de la práctica tiene cortes en los dedos, arañazos en los brazos y las rodillas adoloridas, eso sólo se debe a la cantidad de tiempo que gasta enseñándole y siguiéndola, sus pasos son cortos y débiles, él está acostumbrado a la fuerza y la velocidad y le molesta tener que esperarla y ayudarla, no puede evitar gritarle algunas veces.

Ella encuentra fresas y él tiene la brillante idea de crear una especie de malla para proteger la planta de los animales del bosque; a regañadientes él comparte algo más, con una cuerda, varitas y lo que parece un escarabajo construye una especie de caña de pescar, ella abre los ojos sorprendida y entusiasmada aunque su rostro no lo dice. Pintan blancos sobre los árboles con tiza y carbón, crean un blanco móvil colgando una tabla desde una rama alta creando un movimiento oscilatorio que parece imposible de atinar lanzando una y otra vez flechas que terminan decorando troncos o regadas en la tierra; se descubre hábil para eso demostrando una muy buena puntería, pero con sorpresa escondida también descubre que la puntería de ella es simplemente excelente y está convencido de que será perfecta con el paso de los años.

Las semanas pasan, él ha obtenido lo que desea y no se trata de un arco pequeño como el de ella, sino de uno tosco y grande de cazador, y aunque el trato se ha cumplido ninguno dice nada sobre separarse. Es mejor no sentir el bosque grande, ser dos mentes en vez de una, ser cazador y guardián, cuidar de los suyos en par. _**Es sencillamente cómodo no sentirse solo.**_


End file.
